


Thank You

by katriona_subasa



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Death Scene, F/M, Spoilers for Fire Emblem if - Hoshido route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katriona_subasa/pseuds/katriona_subasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thank you for being in my life, Kamui." Marx/Xander centric scene for the end of the Hoshido route.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

It’s strange. He really… should be in pain. Quite a bit of pain, in fact. But, instead he’s strange numb, even as he struggles to breath, to talk. In fact, considering everything, he is quite… content. Maybe it’s because Kamui is finally home, finally at his side. He never could relax around anyone else. 

“Marx, you idiot!” She’s scolding him, tears making her beautiful ruby eyes waver. She has a hand pressing on his wound, blood flowing over her gauntlet without a care, and the other is gripping one of his tightly. “You didn’t have to stake your own life against my resolve!” He can’t help but smile and chuckle. Of course she knows. She’d always, always known what he’d been thinking, what he meant by his actions. “You could’ve stopped!” But he had a duty as the first prince of Nohr… and a duty as an older brother, and mentor. This is the only path… that both sides could agree on. “Marx!”

“You’re so loud,” he laughs. She screws her face up, ready to yell or sob. Maybe both. “You know why.” The tears slip from her eyes, like raindrops in a thunderstorm, and he raises a shaking hand to try and wipe them away. He only has enough strength to rest it on her cheek. “Might I be selfish?”

“Anything!” Her voice cracks and wavers. He hears someone moving, but for once… for once, he’s going to only look at her. “You can always…” Ask her for anything. Yes, he knows this. That is how… the two of them always been.

“Smile.” She stares at him, and his vision blackens at the edges. He thinks he hears Elise’s laugh in the distance. Not much… longer… “Please, smile for me, Kamui. Just for me, this one time.” And though her face is tear-streaked, it lights up with the smile he knows so well. The spark in her eyes ignites with it, and he truly doesn’t think he has seen a more beautiful sight in his entire life. “Thank you, Kamui.” His breath is more ragged, but he still likes the sound of her name. Kamui, Kamui. The one person who could always see through his mask. “Thank you, for being in my life.” His vision is greying, but he sees her smile falter. But if he doesn’t say these words now… “I’m… so happy… to have seen you, one last time…”

“Don’t talk that way!” He can’t help it, though. Truly, he should be keeping these words quiet. The confession of a dying man is simply… an unneeded burden. But, then again, he thinks she already knew how he feels. “Marx!” He smiles. He uses every bit of strength he has to smile at her. “Don’t leave me!” But that’s… not a request he can fulfill, sadly. But it’s rather nice to have regrets. It makes him feel more human, less like a prince. “Marx!” Her voice rings in his ears as his hand slips off her face and he falls into blackness one last time. “MARX!”


End file.
